1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band mounting means for a diving fin which is mounted to fix a foot on a diving fin body. More particularly, the present invention makes it possible to draw freely on an end of the band in its fastening direction while it is possible to firmly lock the end of the band in its loosening direction. In addition, it is easy to dismount and assemble the body when exchanging parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a foot inserting portion of a submarine or diving fin is, at its one side and the other side respectively, provided with a band mounting member, so that one end and the other end of a band can be locked or unlocked by the band mounting members.
According to a conventional band mounting member when fixing a foot firmly on the submarine fin, it is required to pull an end of the band freely in a fastening direction, while to lock the band firmly in a loosening direction of it. Further, the aforesaid band mounting member has such a structure that even during an operation in water a foot cannot be detached from the diving fin due to loosening of the band or the band can be loosened easily when removing the diving fin.
More specifically such band mounting member comprises two parallel pins disposed between a leftside wall and a rightside wall of a body frame. Each pin is fixed, at an external side of both the leftside and rightside walls of the body frame, with the body frame by means of an E-clip. One of the two pins is provided with a band lock plate having a belt provided with a plurality of tapered lugs equally spaced with each other. The lock plate includes a pawl to be engaged with the lugs of the belt. When drawing the belt in a fastening direction, its pawl and the lug are disengaged from each other. It is possible to fasten the band freely. Particularly, when detaching the fin from a foot, it is possible to disengage the pawl freely from the lug of the belt, thereby drawing the belt in its loosening direction.
As discussed above, the band mounting member of such a conventional diving fin enables a firm fixature of the fin with the foot only by drawing an end of the band in its fastening direction during a subsea working. Thus, loosening of the band is not possible, and it is very easy to dismount the fin on the ground.
The band of such diving fins are mainly fabricated of a rubber material or the like. As this band is being repeatedly fastened or loosened, it is apt to be fatigued. In addition, it is used in the water. Accordingly, it is necessary to replace a worn, used band with a new band prior to the fatigue of the used band. Further, there is the possibility that a band may be injured or broken, during the subsea working, due to its contact with a rock on the sea bed. In that case, it is required to immediately replace the broken band with a new band.
When replaced with a new band, the pins fixed on the frame must be dismounted by separating the E-clips by means of a tool. After a new band has been mounted, the two pins must be again inserted into the frame and fixed by the E-clips by means of such a tool.
As described above, because the two pins respectively are fixed by a small E-clip, it is very cumbersome to mount or dismount such E-clips one after another. In addition, it is difficult to replace with a new band without using the tool. Therefore, it has been demanded to exchange the band more quickly and easier. Further, since the E-clips are disposed outside the frame, during the subsea working they may be damaged easily. Thus, there may arise the possibility that the fixation of the pins may be unstable or the pins may be slipped off due to the damage of the E-clips, thereby the band mounting member may be malfunctioned. Thus, a firm fixation of the pins has been demanded.